


Quixotic

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Alphabet Game [17]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron realized that he should have known. Every single inch of Spencer's place screams money but Aaron hadn't even seen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quixotic

**Author's Note:**

> [Spencer's Flat](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1UUf95DRDlE1HvTdg79HbqgQ24RmSwmoisBtZAScz6ec/edit?usp=sharing)   
>  [The Suit](http://www.williamwestmancott.com/?page_id=84)   
>  [The Watch](https://www.omegawatches.com/watches/seamaster/seamaster-300/master-co-axial-41-mm/23390412103002/.%20%20)   
>  [Watch Price](https://www.swissluxury.com/omega/233.90.41.21.03.002.htm?gclid=CjwKEAjwsMu5BRD7t57R1P2HwBgSJABrtj-RcmzbBlurHxRAUaqIcud1bMRc2HEJRQfdIF_xrvD5qRoC8KPw_wcB%20)
> 
> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Aaron rolled over in bed and sighed, wrapping his arms around the abandoned pillow. He buried his nose in the pillowcase and inhaled. Spencer had left at two a.m. for a consult with the New York City field office. Since it was a simple consult, Spencer had chosen to take a train. He'd get there a little before six a.m. have time for a quick breakfast and spend the morning consulting and be back by late afternoon.

Jack was asleep in his room. More often than not, they stayed over at Spencer's anymore. Even when the team was on a case, Jack stopped by after school to help take care of Curiosity and Toothless. The boy had taken to his responsibility as a pet owner with perfect ease. Jessica was more than happy to stop. Sometimes they stayed the afternoon and only went home to go to bed. Jessica didn't feel right staying over in Spencer's guest room.

Knowing that he had to get up and get Jack up, Aaron rolled out of bed. The sun was fully risen and Aaron was looking forward to the day. His eyes tracked to the suit that Spencer had bought him. It had been hanging in its garment bag on the back of the bedroom's door when he'd arrived the night before with Jack. Spencer said that he'd seen it and thought of him. The suit was gorgeous and Aaron was excited to wear it to work. He was going to surprise Spencer with wearing it when he came to work after the consult. He moved to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When Aaron opened the door to Jack's bedroom he found the boy up and on the computer under the one section of the bunk beds. He looked to be checking book releases and writing them down on a piece of paper beside him. He watched his son for a few minutes as the boy scribbled down title after title. He remembered Spencer talking to him about the deal he'd made with Jack. Every single time that Jack brought home an A on a test, Spencer would get him a book. Spencer had asked Aaron first and Aaron knew that the only reason Spencer wanted to do it was to keep Jack reading. Spencer bought book after book for Henry as well, for the boy to grow into. 

"Hungry, Jack?" Aaron asked. Jack tipped his head back over the swell of the padding of the children's computer chair and smiled. "Spencer said he got that oat cereal that you like. The one that disintegrates."

"I have one more book to find and then I'll be out, Dad." 

"Hurry." Aaron smiled as Jack turned back to the screen and started to search more on the site. Spencer had said that the protections on the computer were top notch and Aaron trusted both him and Jack. 

Aaron found the cabinet with the breakfast foods and pulled out his own raisin cereal and the box that he was sure was Jack's. It was something that he'd seen Spencer eat before. He set them down before getting the milk, bowls, and spoons out. Jack met him at the counter, dressed for school with backpack in hand. His son set the backpack down and climbed onto the stool that still had the booster seat for him. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the box of cereal and Aaron knew that he'd grabbed the right box. Aaron ate his breakfast standing up, drinking coffee, and just looking around Spencer's flat. There was a lot of Aaron and Jack all over it. Aaron knew they were getting ever closer to the point where the nights spent in his apartment would hurt so bad that he'd rather be here. He knew though that it wasn't time. Not yet but soon. 

"Are you ready?" Jack asked after he washed his bowl and spoon and had already put them in the drainer. Aaron drank the milk out of his bowl before moving towards the sink. "You still need to get dressed. I'll wash your stuff."

"Thanks, Jack." Aaron ruffled his hair as he moved towards the bedroom to change. It was a four piece suit and it wasn't until he lifted out the hangers with each piece that he realized there were five dress shirts to pick from. All five colors went well with the suit but Aaron knew exactly which one he wanted to wear with it. 

Jack's eyes were huge at the sight of him when he stepped out of the bedroom. 

"You look really good, Dad." Jack was smiling.

"Spencer bought this for me. I thought that it was a good choice to wear today."

"I like the purple and so will Spencer." Jack grabbed his backpack and slipped it onto his shoulders before moving towards where Curiosity was lazing in the bright morning sunshine coming in through a window. Jack pet him for a moment before moving over to were Toothless was on a rock in the front corner of his tank. Jack kissed the glass of it and Toothless scratched at the glass from his side. Aaron's heart thumped harder in his body at the love his son had for the pets they had. His phone was full of pictures from Jessica with Curiosity in Jack's lap and Toothless across one of his shoulders as the boy read stories aloud to them. 

"I know." Aaron smiled as Jack moved towards the door. It was always nice having mornings with Jack. It was always nice but it was nicer with Spencer there with them. 

XxXxXxX

Aaron was the first to arrive in the office like normal. Most mornings that he left from Spencer's, the younger man was with him when he came into the office. Aaron went to his office with a cup of coffee in hand from the place that was just outside Quantico. He'd grabbed a muffin from there as well. It wasn't for him though. It was for when Spencer arrived back the office. He never ate on trains or on planes that were commercial. He'd be hungry when he got back and would eat whatever he had in his drawers and Aaron knew that he needed to restock those so when he got back the choice would be chocolate or nothing, hence Aaron getting the muffin. 

Case files were waiting for signatures and he had mountains of other work that he needed to do. So he buried himself in it. He only came up for air when he had to take a few cases to Garcia to add to several databases for LEOs to access the country over. 

"Hotch, Sir. When did you get that?"

"What?" Aaron looked to see what she was looking at but she was just looking at torso.

"The suit. I've never seen you spoil yourself like that. It's beautiful" Garcia was looking at him with wide eyes. Aaron looked down at his suit and then back at her. 

"Spoil?" Aaron was confused. He got new suits when he needed to and probably more often than most people did. He liked to look good for work. 

"Sir, that is a William Westmancott Ultimate Bespoke. I've never seen you in such an expensive suit."

Aaron looked at her in shock. Expensive? He looked down at the suit jacket and ran his hand down it. 

"Aaron, that's a one hundred thousand dollar suit," Dave said from behind him. Aaron turned towards the couch at the side of Garcia's office and sat down in it. A hundred thousand dollars? Spencer had spent that much on a gift that he'd just given to him without saying a word about it? 

"Hotch?" Garcia asked. Aaron looked up at her. "Who got that for you?"

"Spencer. He didn't...how did he?" Aaron couldn't think.

"The kid's got a good eye because it's a perfect fit for you. Given what you look like, I'd say that you didn't know, which means you didn't go for fittings."

"I have a few bespoke suits for really special occasions. He probably gave them the measurements from those." Aaron tried to think but Spencer hadn't been to his place for long enough for something like that. They all preferred to stay at Spencer's. He had done it all from memory. He'd given Aaron's measurements for a hundred thousand dollar suit to a maker who made them by hand from memory. 

Jack's books, the computer, the bunk beds, the set up for Toothless, Aaron went over every single present or things that had been bought for the two of them. He pushed his suit sleeve up and he heard Dave whistle. 

"I don't want to know the price of this do I?"

"Depending on how new the model is and if he did anything special, around seventy thousand." 

Aaron heard movement around him and when he looked up, Garcia was leaving the office with Dave still standing there at the doorway. He shut the door when she had passed through. 

"When did he give you the watch?"

"A while back. I didn't...I don't pay attention to things like watches and what's expensive and what's not."

"Platinum Omega watch. And a very expensive bespoke suit. Your Spencer is dressing you in pretty things and you didn't know it."

"How the hell did he afford this? Along with a Wii, what I think might be close to several thousand dollars on a reptile for Jack, I think that the bedroom suit that he bought for Jack and Henry's room at his place was probably a very pretty penny. There is so much now that I didn't even think about when I saw it all but now..."

"He's never talked like he has money," Dave pointed out. Aaron inhaled and Dave laughed. "But then again he's pretty free with gifts. None of us really looked at it but his gifts range from pretty cheap to some of them having a slightly high price tag."

"We went shopping over the weekend to stock Spencer's fridge after being gone over a week and a half with that case. Jack wanted some stupid two dollar plastic watch at the checkout and Spencer just slid it onto the belt, didn't say a word. And this after dropping several thousand on Toothless."

"Going over what you've just said, I think that we can both see what kind of person he is."

"Likes to give gifts for the sake of making other people happy, no matter the price tag. I don't...No one has ever asked me from HR about his spending habits and things."

"He's probably pretty open with that kind of stuff with them. The kid wouldn't keep it a secret on purpose," Dave said. Aaron agreed with him on that. It wasn't like Spencer did try and hide it, Aaron just hadn't realized how expensive all the things that he bought were. He probably assumed that no one asked him because they just knew. No one on the team was exactly hurting for money. With advanced degrees and the base pay that members of the BAU got, they lived good lives. But this was more than that. 

"I knew that he bought the top floor of his place. That he'd bought it outright but I figured that was a few trips to Atlantic City. I didn't...he dropped basically two hundred thousand dollars on what I am wearing now and acted like it was nothing."

"He loves you." Dave pointed out. 

"I know that he loves me," Aaron said in a huff. He stood up from the couch and moved out of Garcia's office. He went to his own and picked up his cell phone. There was a text from Spencer saying that the consult had been easier with new information that had developed overnight. He expected to be back around one. Aaron sat down at his desk and distracted himself with work until his stomach growled.

When Dave showed up with lunch from a diner in Quantico, Aaron sighed. He looked down at his clothes. He really didn't want to eat in his suit. Dave laughed at him and produced not just one but two cloth napkins. He tossed them at Aaron as he sat down across from him at the desk. 

"Why the hell would he buy a suit like that for me?" Aaron asked.

"For you to wear. That is not a suit to be hidden in a closet. I am not sure that he meant for you to wear it to work."

"I just..." Aaron took the food handed to him. He popped the lid and looked at the pot pie inside. At least it wasn't barbeque. He draped the napkins on his lap and his chest and started to carefully eat. He lost track of time as he tried not to spill anything on himself. Dave tried to keep up small talk but Aaron ignored him. 

"What do you fear about this?" Dave asked. 

"What?"

"So Reid has money. Do you think that he thinks that he has to buy your affections?" 

"No. He never..." Aaron stopped and thought. The gifts really hadn't started until after they'd discussed being together. The personal ones that was. Given at random times with no regard to what Aaron said about them. He cursed Dave for being right.

"On that case in Vegas, he was playing video poker. He had a conversation with a hooker about stopping smoking and left her with over two thousand dollars on it. I only heard about it after but it got me thinking."

"That only two kinds of people would leave that much money like that. A fool or someone who really didn't need two thousand dollars." Aaron hadn't heard that from the team. He wondered if they thought that it would make him question the younger man. 

"He's smart. He's methodical. He probably has a great deal of money in assets in banks and stocks, other things. Interest bearing accounts. His ability to count cards and other things probably helped get him his nest egg, but from there it's all him. When's he due back?"

"Any time in the next hour." Aaron looked at the muffin on his desk, still in the bag. He thought about Spencer buying dinner most of the time that they ate out. Even when Jack was around. He had not paid it much mind before, but now he did. Even when they went to the store, Spencer bought the food. Aaron knew why now. Because Spencer could afford them and it allowed Aaron to put that money elsewhere, to other things for Jack. It wasn't that he thought Aaron would buy things and not be able to get other things for Jack, it was just that caring part of him that pushed him. 

"And do you want me to push him up here without it seeming like I am doing that?"

"He's supposed to come up here anyway. The head of the Field Office in New York is sending him back with some papers for me. I'm not sure what about but it was my eyes only and he didn't trust internal mail. I had to vouch for Spencer personally and he had to promise that he'd give up his first born if he looked at them."

"Wow."

"Yes. I hope it's not an internal case. Those never go well. I hate looking at other Agents as UnSubs."

"No one likes looking at someone in a badge as the enemy." Dave took a few bites of his food but Aaron was sure that he wanted to ask something.

"Spit it out, Dave," Aaron said after the silence lasted longer than what he thought the other man was capable of.

"So what are you going to do when you two join houses? We both know that you are inching ever closer to that. I know from talking with Jack at soccer that you two spend much more time there than at your apartment." 

"What do you mean?"

"Aaron, you have family money. I know that Sean blew his but you have your inheritance. I know from when you were younger that you invested it well. You could take a minimum wage job and be fine the rest of your life." 

"That is all true but what do you mean?"

"When you and Haley divorced, your Hotchner inheritance was never in the split with her. She knew that. Are you going to go all in with him?"

"We are..."

"Yes, you are perfectly ready for that. So Aaron, are you two going to go all in?"

Aaron cursed his friend and his ability to read him. Back when he'd started to think about the fact that all of his finances were going to have Spencer's name added to them, when Aaron and him moved in together, Aaron thought he was going to have the most to lose but now he wasn't so sure. He had no idea at all how much money Spencer had tucked away in his accounts but it probably made Aaron's money look like pennies. "I was going to."

"I loved Haley, I did. She was perfect for you when you were both younger but she wanted something different that you weren't able to give to her. You and Reid though...there is something there. I know that anyone who sees you together would balk at the age difference. But we both know that you and him both grew up way too soon and he makes you feel young. Not in a midlife crisis way but in a making you happy way."

"He does make me happy."

"He makes you happier than Haley ever did and Jack loves him. He wants a family and he could have got one anywhere along the way but he wants you."

"What's the point?"

"Don't do anything stupid," Dave said as he stood up and moved out of Aaron's office without a backward glance. Aaron relaxed back into his chair and stared at the reports on his desk. 

Aaron was still sitting at his desk when Spencer walked into the bullpen just a few minutes after one. Aaron had finished eating and had set aside the cloth napkins. He wasn't shocked that Dave had them at work. He wasn't shocked by much that the older man did. He watched as Spencer stowed his things at his desk including what looked like at least a dozen case files then turned to Aaron's office with a manila envelope in hand and started up towards him. Aaron looked down at the budget report he had open. 

Spencer handed over the file with a smile on his face and a quick look up and down Aaron's body. It was obvious that Spencer recognized the suit, it would be hard for him not to but he didn't say a thing. He started back out of the office. Aaron finally found his voice when Spencer was almost back to the door.

"Westmancott?"

"Yes." Spencer stopped at the doorway and looked back at Aaron with a look of confusion on his face. 

"How much?"

"Uh." Spencer looked out into the bullpen and then back at Aaron before he stepped fully back in the office and shut the door. "Tax and extras and all one hundred and twenty thousand."

"Watch?"

"Um...after tax seventy four thousand. Aaron? What's wrong?"

"I know that Toothless's tank was costly. How much did you spend on that? The whole setup?"

"Several thousand. Aaron, what's wrong? You are scaring me." Spencer grabbed the door handle and looked ready to bolt. 

Aaron sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Hearing the words from Spencer's mouth didn't make it better, but thankfully didn't make it worse either. He heard Spencer move closer so when a hand landed on his shoulder, he didn't freak out. 

"How much was it to redo the guest room?"

"Seven thousand but part of that was because I threw money at them until they got it to me in the time I wanted. I had Henry that weekend and I wanted to have it all ready for him. Jack mentioned the bunk beds but the rest was all me. I knew with us that Jack knowing he had a place at my place it would help him to not resent me, even if he hadn't shown any of that yet." Spencer's hand tilted Aaron's face up to look at him. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I didn't realize the price of anything."

"You've been wearing a seventy thousand dollar watch and didn't...Aaron!" Spencer started to laugh but it wasn't a happy laugh. It was full of shock and a little bit of mania. "I...I don't know what to say to that."

"You've always done gifts if you do go somewhere and the presents at birthdays and such. There was the bookends..." Aaron stopped and thought about the set of six bookends that Spencer had given everyone. Morgan's had been football, JJ's had been butterflies, Dave's ducks, and for some strange reason Prentiss's had been looked at by her and seen by no one else's. Prentiss had called it an inside joke but had glared at Spencer. Garcia's had been motherboards. "How much were the bookends?"

"Each set about five thousand if you averaged the cost, some were harder to make and some were easier. Your coins had been a little harder as they actually had to find good pictures of the six different coins and then make custom molds."

"You spent basically thirty thousand dollars on a random for no reason gift for the team?"

"I spent thirty thousand dollars on a gaming table that maybe sees twenty uses in a year," Spencer pointed out. 

Aaron's mouth dropped open at that. 

"Did you really not?" Spencer stepped back from him and looked down into the bullpen. Aaron followed his gaze. Morgan and Garcia were talking to JJ and Prentiss who were at their desks. Spencer got a determined look on his face before he moved to the doorway and opened it. 

"Morgan, those bookends that I gave you, how much would you think that those cost?"

Morgan looked at Spencer like he was insane and Aaron got up out of his seat in time to catch Spencer from going farther down into the bullpen. He touched his shoulder and Spencer stopped where he was. 

"A few hundred dollars." Morgan looked at Aaron and then at Spencer again. "But I am assuming by the absolute shock on Hotch's face that it's not right."

"He says the average was five thousand," Aaron said. 

Dave whistled from next to them and Aaron looked at him. "That's actually right about where I figured they were."

"Five thousand dollars?" Prentiss asked. She looked at Spencer in utter shock. "Each?"

"The average. Morgan's were a little less while Hotch's was a little more."

Aaron prodded Spencer back into his office and with a look the rest of the team followed them in. Aaron waited for them at the door and wasn't shocked when he turned around to find Spencer sitting on the edge of his desk. He pulled the blinds on the room and Morgan shut the door. 

"How much money do you guys think that I have?" Spencer asked and he looked unsure of himself and shy, much like he had back at the beginning of being on the team. He hadn't looked or acted like that in years. Aaron wanted to move to him and stand beside him but he was unsure if it was wanted. One quick look of want from Spencer and he was moving towards him. Instead of allowing Aaron to settle at his side, Spencer pulled him to sit on the desk and Spencer leaned back between his legs.

"Not a lot. Bennington..." JJ trailed off. 

"Mom and dad never divorced. Until I got on at the FBI even I was on his insurance. Mom still is. He couldn't deal with mom's disease but he kept her on his insurance. Mom's from the college was her secondary. I pay nothing out of pocket for her medical care. The cards showed up at the house and we used them. I wasn't so proud that I would hurt mom that way. He helped with bills but anything more and I did have to scrape and save. I was able to pay for college with scholarships and grants. By the time I had my first PhD, I was an academic star. I had people coming to me for them instead of me to them. My book habits are expensive. Physics texts are not at the local library and even Cal-Tech doesn't but a copy of every one. So I gambled. Small things around campus until I turned sixteen. Actual gambling joints after with fake ID. It wasn't hard to make what I wanted under the radar. It was when I was older and uncareful that I got caught counting cards." 

"So you have how much money?" Prentiss asked. 

"Last time I had a statement from my lawyer my total assets are just over ten million."

Aaron's hands tightened on Spencer's waist. He hadn't realized he'd even been touching him. 

Spencer inhaled before starting to talk again. "I have ten patents that make me good money. One patent pays for a scholarship at Cal-Tech. Five go into mental disease research. Three go into trust funds and one goes back into my accounts. If I stopped all of that, I'd have more. Still my funds are growing even with a few extravagant gifts."

"Like a hundred thousand dollar suit?" Garcia blurted out.

Spencer didn't say anything to that. He ducked his head and inhaled again. Aaron could see the side of his face and squeezed his hips to stop him. Spencer nodded. 

"Take the afternoon. We all need a little time. If there is an emergent case, we'll be called in."

"Hotch," Morgan started as he took a step forward but Aaron just glared at him. 

"I'm done for the day, I took case files with me to clear my desk on the ride. Hotch, I'll call you later." Spencer pulled out of Aaron's arms and left the room. Leaving a gaping team starting at him as he walked away. 

"Give him a chance to wind down," Aaron said as he looked at the team. "I think it's a situation of he really thought we all knew and just weren't saying anything more than he really kept it from us. We have to admit that he does spend a lot of money on things. I knew he wasn't hurting for money. I just didn't think millionaire."

"How did we not see this?" Morgan asked. 

"He has given me advice on investments before. I figured he had a good nest egg somewhere. He hasn't led me wrong. Even in stocks. I can see him doing well. And you guys understand that him even mentioning the patents means that they make enough to influence his net worth."

"He spoke of a trust. For his mom?" Prentiss asked. 

"No, he dodged saying what it was for. I'm sure he has something set up for her but I think that the trust he brought up goes to two little boys at the moment." Aaron looked at JJ and saw when it dawned on her. "With stipulations on more kids to be added."

"Jack and Henry," Garcia said. 

"Yes. Probably enough to pay for several degrees by the time the boys are old enough. Also to make sure they are cared for. I wouldn't be shocked that his will directs most of his stuff to Henry." Dave looked at Aaron when he finished talking and Aaron looked away. "Or not."

"It's probably split between Jack and Henry. Spencer had remade one of his guest rooms into a room for Henry and Jack. Bunk beds. Books. Computer. And he bought Jack a Bearded Dragon, named Toothless."

"So things are going well?" Morgan asked. 

"Very well. Even if we split tomorrow, I'd have to make visits between Jack and Spencer. I didn't expect him to get that invested that quick."

"His issue was that the normal time that most kids spent with kids is family get togethers and he never had them. Jack was the first baby he interacted with." JJ looked guilty for a second then went on. "He read every single book from the libraries in the area on kids after I made him Godfather. When he had a question and I couldn't answer it, he found it. He's been working on a degree in child psychology for over the past two years. Another doctorate."

"After Foyet." Aaron hadn't known that but it explained a lot of the books in piles in the office. 

"Yes. He hasn't told me not to talk about it but he hadn't brought it up either."

"I thought he was going for another degree. He's talked about lectures and college visits and I hadn't asked." Aaron vowed to that night. Jack had a few after school activities that he was going to do and Aaron had planned on picking him up after work so now he'd go back to Spencer's and then they'd go pick him up together. "I meant it. Take the afternoon. Think. Tomorrow we can talk. Don't call."

Aaron grabbed his things and left the office. He'd got more work done that morning than he thought that he would with the distraction of Spencer and his money. The drive to Spencer's was becoming rote. He could do it without thinking. He parked in what he felt was becoming his spot and waved at the woman who was trying to wrestle her little girl into a booster seat. Aaron watched as the girl spotted him and settled down. The woman got her buckled in and Aaron then moved on. He couldn't remember the mother's name but the girl was Sandy and she had a crush on both him and Spencer. It was cute. She lived in Spencer's old apartment. 

It was strange to just let himself into the apartment but he was getting more and more used to it. He wasn't sure what he expected to find. Spencer had two modes when nervous. He either hid himself away and tried to calm himself down or he became frantic. When he was frantic he'd find one thing and focus on it. Last time it had been cleaning. The time before that was working. He'd stayed all night at the office and it was only when Jack begged over the phone for a goodnight story that he'd come home. 

Spencer though wasn't doing either of those things. He was standing at the couch, staring at him. 

"Hi," Aaron said. 

"You surprised me by wearing the suit. I didn't think that you'd wear it to work but then I also thought that you knew exactly how much the suit was. I was serious Aaron I wasn't keeping it from you or the team."

"I know, Spencer. It's on us for not noticing over the years. You haven't been subtle about it and we should have noticed. You don't brag about anything ever, unlike Dave you don't wave money in our faces." Aaron stepped up to him and cupped his face, bringing him in for a kiss. Spencer's whole body relaxed as Aaron kissed him. The younger man ran his hands down Aaron's front from shoulders to hips. Then he worked on his belt. Aaron tried to pull back but the genius followed him, slipping his tongue between his lips. He heard his belt drop to the floor after it was gently jerked from his pants. He felt hands slip inside his pants and move around to cup his ass. Spencer pulled him in to press their groins together. 

"I want you, Aaron. Can I have you?" Spencer asked, panting. His lips were just a hair's breadth away from Aaron's so he felt the puffs of air on his lips as he spoke. Aaron groaned as he thought about it. They hadn’t had penetrative sex since that first time, more from tiredness and time than any other factor. "My plans had been for you to wear the suit this weekend to the dinner I have made reservations for. I was going to seduce you and wear my own suit I had made for me a few years back. It still fits perfectly. It's white with a dark purple shirt and tie. The last time I wore it out, I had seven men and nine women hit on me. I was going to wear it and not pay attention to anyone but you. Have you order for me, my entire focus on you and how you look in that suit. When we got back, I was going to have you fuck me while still in your suit. We can still do that this weekend. But I think for now, I'm going to have you over this couch."

"Yes." Aaron didn't even wait for Spencer to move him, he turned and was rewarded with hands pulling his pants and boxers down just enough to where Spencer could fuck him. He knew that the suit would have to be cleaned but since Spencer was the one who wanted to mess him up in it, he could pay for it. He thought about the weekend and stripping Spencer naked before fucking him. His dark suit in contrast to Spencer's very fair skin. 

The snap of a lube cap pulled Aaron from his thoughts. He felt fingers trace his crack before one started slowly slide inside him. It had been years for him. He had messed around with a boy in the months following his father's death. Losing his virginity in all ways to him. Then the boy had moved away and he'd met Haley. Aaron tried to keep his mouth shut but as Spencer pulled one finger free to push back in with two and his prostate was brushed, he moaned out loud. Spencer pressed himself closer to him, he could feel the heat of him over every inch of the skin of his back. 

"Let me hear you," Spencer whispered in his ear. Aaron groaned as fingers were pulled from him again before he was ready. He opened his mouth to ask for anything when he felt something else at his hole. He thought for a few seconds it was Spencer's cock but when his prostate was rubbed again he knew it was fingers. He braced his arms on the back of the couch and tried to stay standing. 

Between this being the first time in so long for him coupled with the fact that Spencer was going to fuck him while he was fully dressed, Aaron was sure he wouldn't last long. The lube was thrown to the cushion in front of him and that was when he noticed a towel draped over the back cushion. It wasn't spur of the moment. It was planned. Spencer had come back and had known Aaron would follow him home and planned to fuck him. 

"If you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to go off like a rocket and you'll have no fun."

Spencer chuckled in his ear and pulled his fingers free. He lined up and steadily pushed inside Aaron. The burn of the stretch helped to calm him down but then a hand snaked around his front and grasped his cock. 

"When I bought this couch, my first thought was sex on it. The saleswoman didn't know but every single piece of furniture was evaluated for it. I got this low back couch for that reason. So we can fuck over it." Spencer pulled his hand off his cock as he pulled out and started to thrust into him. Aaron watched as he wiped his hands on the towel and then his right hand wrapped up his front and grabbed his opposite shoulder. Ther angle of his thrusting changed some and Aaron was seeing stars. He grabbed the hand on his shoulder and held on. 

Aaron wasn't sure what noises he was making but he knew that all it would take was as brush of hand on his cock and he'd come. All he could hear was Spencer's breathing in his ear. All he could feel was Spencer pressed against him. Thrusting inside him. 

"Close," he gasped out. Spencer thrust into him hard and moaned. His free hand went back to Aaron's cock and worked him to orgasm. 

"Fuck, Aaron," Spencer whispered in his ear. The younger man was the only thing holding him up. Aaron slumped back into him, hoping it wouldn't topple them over but they'd deal if they did. "That was worth it."

"What was?" 

"The suit. You in the suit. Me fucking you in the suit. You fucking me in the suit. I don't care which you pick. It's worth it. While I won't buy ones like this, if you aren't careful, you'll be in suits I have you fitted in everyday."

"I think that I'm fine with my suits for now." Aaron felt Spencer shift and then he was pulling out of him. Aaron turned as soon as he could, pulling Spencer into a kiss. He grabbed his pants and hastily pulled them up and buttoned them before he wrapped his arms around Spencer and pulled him close. "But I'm all for a dinner this weekend where you talk to nobody but me. I'm going to feed you dessert. Taking kisses as I please to make everyone jealous."

"Reservations are at Nouveau Exotic."

"How did you score a reservation there? Dave's been trying for months."

"Really?" Spencer pulled back from and frowned. He moved to his cordless phone on the wall. He dialed a number and Aaron just watched him. "Al, I want to talk to Vanessa."

"Spencer," Aaron started but Spencer just shushed him with a waved hand. 

"Vanessa. What is it I hear of Rossi not being able to get a table?" Spencer's frown deepened. "I doubt that he's lying as he doesn't know I own it. So try again please." Spencer turned to fully face him and sighed. "Put Albert back on the phone." There was a pause of over a minute and Spencer smiled as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket after buttoning them back up. He looked like he started to text someone. "Albert, bring in Shelly to work tonight as Hostess and offer her the full time spot. No, she had a list of names that were to get openings above anyone else and I found out she wasn't doing it. Do you have the back seat open? Yes mine. I won't be using it this week. Good. Fill in David Rossi for the evening. I'll call him personally." Spencer hung up and turned to look at him. 

"You own a restaurant?"

"Two. One here and one in Vegas." Spencer waved towards the bedroom and Aaron moved that way. The younger man held the phone up to his ear and started to undress as he moved towards the bathroom. He opened the door and Curiosity bolted out then made for the door. Aaron shut it after the cat had passed and started to strip himself. Spencer set his phone down on the dresser. "I figured that just locking him up was the best idea for non violent sex."

"Hello," Dave's voice came over the phone's speaker. "Reid?"

"Aaron said you've been trying to get a table at Nouveau Exotic."

"Yes. For three months. I got a reservation and then a case came up." Dave sounded put out. Aaron remembered the fifteen minute bitch session in his office when the case came up.

"Well, you have a table tonight whenever you show up." Spencer was almost totally naked, he'd throw his own suit over a chair to, Aaron thought, be sent to be cleaned. Aaron started to toss his pieces over it as he stripped down. He looked at the garment bag and thought about the other shirts inside.

"How did you score that and why?"

"My table is supposed to go to anyone on a list of names whenever they call. My head hostess was not doing her job. I wonder if she was giving away my table for a greased palm, as it were."

"Your...you own it don't you?" Dave sounded like he was shocked but knew he shouldn't be. 

"I do. But don't worry I'm not going to comp your whole meal. Just dessert. Dessert is always free." Spencer smiled and looked at Aaron. He held his hand out and Aaron moved to him, wrapping his arms around him. 

"You aren't playing a joke on me are you?"

"No."

"You own the hottest restaurant in DC right now."

"Yes. I also own one of the biggest non hotel or casino oriented restaurants in Vegas proper. It's called Exotic and my chef's protege is head chef here in DC. Oh!" Spencer looked up at Aaron's face. "Aaron do you remember that chef in that case in Oregon in October of two thousand and five? It's him. Part of the paperwork I'd found in his house when he was subject was a plan for a restaurant. I gave him my card and we talked. I funded it and it took off really well. Profits are fifty fifty, just like the one here in DC with Michael."

"Aaron's there?" Dave asked.

"Yes. I am. And yes, Spencer I remember him. I wasn't aware that you kept in contact with him."

"He's a genius in the kitchen."

"I've heard that Michael, the chef here, is a genius in the kitchen as well as otherwise."

"Yes. IQ test puts him near one seventy. Roberts is in the low sixties. We all email back and forth a lot. Recipes and other things. Michael's focus is mathematics and Robert likes physics so we all get along pretty well."

"Dave, enjoy your dinner. I'm afraid that if I don't get Spencer off the phone now, he'll talk all night." Aaron reached over to shut the phone off but Spencer smacked his hand and looked at him affronted. 

"Have fun removing his suit, Reid."

"It's already off and how would I enjoy removing it?"

"Goodbye Dave!" Aaron hit the end button on the call and Spencer pouted at him. 

"I want to know what he meant!" Spencer demanded. 

Aaron turned him around in his arms and started to back him in towards the bathroom. He had aims on the bathtub and a good long soak with Spencer. They were both already naked so that made it easy. It seemed that Spencer had the same idea because as soon as he got close, he sat down on the tub and started to mess with the temperature of the water. It wasn't long before running water filled the silence in the room.

"He was telling you to have fun taking me out of the suit because he thought we were getting ready to have sex, not having already have sex. He was trying to be cheeky, probably not figuring us for the sex in clothing types. You especially."

"Why?"

"Because it's not logical."

"It's also not logical to take you out of the suit since it's part of what made you look so hot." Spencer said, cocking his head to the side to look at Aaron. Aaron stepped closer to him and leaned down to kiss him.

"But he doesn't know that you found me sexy in it. He figured that I was going to give you space to come to terms with what you'd revealed to the team, not that I was going to go to you so afternoon off with Jack at school means a quickie before having to pick up Jack."

"Oh." 

"Yes. Now what is in all of the bottles?"

"Aromatherapy oils. For adding to the bath but I want to wash off first before we do that." Spencer stepped over to the shower in the corner and started it up. Aaron followed behind him into it. Even sharing the shower it took them little time to get clean enough for Spencer to pronounce them good to share the bath. Aaron got into it first and Spencer settled in at his chest, relaxing back into him. The bathtub was overly large and there was room for at least another person, two if they were sitting at the opposite end like they were. Spencer grabbed a bottle of something and added it to the water as it finished filling the tub up. The smell of lavender filled the room and Aaron relaxed even more into the water. 

"So what do you see happening in the future for us?"

"That's a little broad, Aaron. I see a lot of things but you need to ask specifically what you want to know."

"Financially."

"I figured that at some point we'd move in together. Here or a house. We combine accounts. I'm sure that you have Hotchner family money that would be put into a separate account for Jack and possibly Sean if something were to happen to him and he couldn't work. I wouldn't figure that you'd give me access to that. It doesn't make sense for our bills to be paid back and forth of your account or mine. I could understand though if you wanted to do it that way. We wouldn't be married but I would sign paperwork that you wanted." Spencer rolled his head to the side a little, tucking his face into Aaron's neck. "What do you see?"

"I never thought that I'd be worried about combining accounts but it's not a fear of you taking money. Not even before I found out you have a substantial bit of money to your name. If we ever split, I have no fear of you trying to rip me off, even if Jack were older and not relying on me. I don't know what scares me about it."

"Haley didn't work. She had degrees but she was content to be a housewife. She was dependant on you and I'm not. Even if I were to become the 'house husband' I wouldn't need you. And it's not like I'd ever tell you that you couldn't spend to your hearts content. You aren't the type of person that would go crazy with access to money. Your brain doesn't know how to react to this so it's deciding on fear." 

Aaron hummed but didn't answer with words. Even though they were clean he didn't want to just sit there so he grabbed the rag that was on a little stand beside the tub and wet it down. He pushed until Spencer sat up more. The younger man drew his legs up to his chest and laid his head on his knees, turning to where he could see Aaron. Moving around made the room smell more like lavender and Aaron was really liking the scent. He dribbled water on Spencer's back, watching it run down his slightly arched spine. He traced the rag down said spine a few times and Spencer closed his eyes, utterly relaxing. This was the kind of thing that Spencer had admitted to liking in a relationship before Aaron. For the intimacy that wasn't sex. 

Spencer reached out and pressed a button on the top side of the tub and gentle jets started to churn the water. Aaron knew that he would enjoy this tub after a long case. Alone or with Spencer. It was wonderful. When he finished running the rag along Spencer's back, he pulled Spencer's right arm out and started to run the rag along it. 

"You are spoiling me," Spencer said, his tone slightly slurred with sleep. Aaron let go of the arm and pulled his whole body back into him. He saw a kitchen timer on the stand and set it for a a little while later, enough time for them to get dressed and go and pick up Jack from school. 

"I like spoiling you," Aaron whispered in his ear. He banded an arm around Spencer's chest and laid his head back on his shoulder. "Sleep."

"Too much to do."

"Classes can wait. This afternoon is for me and you and tonight, me, you, and Jack. One night won't hurt you that bad."

"Okay," Spencer said as he shut his eyes again and went boneless in his arms. It was almost like he'd passed out in that instant. Aaron took up the rag again, running it on the arm he hadn't got yet and then starting on his chest. When he was done with it, he just used his hands, touching. The utter trust that Spencer had in him told him that Spencer had meant every single word about giving him total access to his money. He'd have to talk to his family lawyer about setting up accounts like Spencer had talked about for the family money he had. Making up a new will and getting Spencer added as a name to Jack's trust. He'd also see about how to link the trust he had and the one that Spencer had for Jack. The thought of being all in with someone wasn't as scary as it had been after Haley and he had divorced.  
**The End**


End file.
